The Inugami's First Adventure!
by ZEROGRAVITYA01
Summary: The 15 year old Amar Ma'aruf may seem to have a normal life as a hanyou, but was quite different than the others. One day he fell off into a well and he will have an adventure he will never expected before...
1. This Is Where It All Begins

_A/N: This story is the prologue of all of my fan fiction series, unless stated. I've been writing the draft since my first week in SMT Kota Tinggi, so it already reached 7 chapters so far. And for the readers who wondered about who is Amar Ma'aruf is, I'll tell you all right away._

_Amar Ma'aruf, 15 years old and his former name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. Born at an uncharted area, and parents death is unknown. He stands at 143cm and weighs at 39kgs. His eyes' colors are heterochromatic, navy blue left and amber right. Said to have an older brother, but his identity is unknown. He's currently staying at Yamato Shrine, and been raised by the married couple Reika and Hideki Yamato. Amar is an inu hanyou, with his father is a full-fledged demon and his mother is a human._

_So here the story goes… _

THE INUGAMI'S FIRST ADVENTURE 

CHAPTER 1

THIS IS WHERE IT ALL BEGINS…

"I'm home!" A boy in Malaysian secondary school uniform called for anyone at the house.

"Ah, you're home honey. You don't have extra classes today?" A woman with fox-like appearance walked out of the kitchen. She's Reika Yamato, Amar's surrogate mother.

"Nope. The teachers are having an important meeting right now, so the class is dismissed, mom."

Suddenly, a yell startled the inu hanyou.

"Inu-no-nii chan! You're home!" A boy dressed in priest clothing jumped on his dog brother's arms. As a result of that, he fell off the stool and he crashed on the floor.

"Ow…"

"Arikado, you shouldn't do that to inu-no-nii-chan. you're hurting him."

"It's okay mom." He said, standing up from the floor and straightening the stool. Later, he picked a glass of chocolate milk from the counter and he finished it. Later, he went up to his room upstairs.

As the door clicked shut, he twitched a bit.

_Hold on… what is this feeling?_

However, he ignored it, and he took a bath. Later, the inugami changed his clothes from the school's uniform to his T-shirt and track bottom.

Downstairs, the house's phone is ringing. Arikado quickly picked it up. After a while, he called his mother, who now is working in the living room, folding her children's clothes.

"Mom, it's dad."

Reika picked up the receiver from Arikado's hands.

"Hideki? Is something did matter?"

"Yes. I just got a wild feeling, and it's about Amar Ma'aruf. Is he's home yet?"

"Sure. He didn't have any extra classes today, so he's home early. About that feeling, I could feel it to, but… maybe…"

"I'll be back home from work. See you and the cubs later, okay?"

"Okay."

After that, Reika walked out of the house with her sandals, to a small workshop located under the basement of the shrine's storeroom.

"OW!"

"Huh? What's wrong, Mokona honey?"

"The wrench… it fell my hands and it hit my head…"

"Come here honey. I'll 'repair' you now."

Mokona the two tailed fox came out underneath the car she's fixing. She was just 10, but she's able to repair such machines. Reika inspected the damage done, and she used her healing abilities to heal the bump on her child's head.

Shuenn Lih Stationery Shop 

"You're okay, Sherry? You fell off all in a sudden."

"I'm fine really…" She said while standing up, with her tail wagging slightly.

"Come on." Resha said, pulling her twin sister off the floor.

_But then… why did I have such weird feeling right now? Is something did matter at the shrine? _Resha questioned herself.

Back at the Yamato shrine…

Amar tied his sport shoes for his routine jogging. He was about to go out, but then, he heard Arikado crying under the shady mangosteen tree. He then approached Arikado.

"Arikado, what's wrong?" 

"My ball, it's in there…" He said pointing at the old well house.

The moment the small fox told him that, Amar gulped. He hated that well since he was very, very young. His sensitive ears could catch growling noises, usually during midnights. That made him very scared about the well.

But, years have passed, and he had grown into a teenager. What can an old well house could do to him? That thing wasn't even alive. So Amar gathered his courage and he opened the well house's door.

"Where the heck is that ball… ah. Here it is."

Ma'aruf-chan turned around to give the ball to Arikado, but when he looked at Arikado's face, he's now pale.

"Arikado, what's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Inu…Inu-no-nii-chan… b-behind you…"

He was about to turn around when vines wrapped around his arms and his body. It pulled him into the well he hated so much.

"INU-NO-NII-CHAN!!!" Arikado yelled, running out of the well house. "Somebody please help Inu-no-nii-chan!!!"

Then he bumped into his sisters, Resha and Sherry.

At the same time, the well stopped glowing in purple. When both Sherry and Resha got there, the only thing they could find is Amar's headband…

"Arikado, where did he go?" 

"Inu-no-nii-chan… he's pulled into that well…"

As Sherry looked into the well, her hopes ran dry like the well itself. They could only sense Amar's scent disappearing there.

Amar Ma'aruf, on the other hand, woke up at the bottom of the well.

"Arikado? Anyone? Are you there?"

He got the same weird feeling, and once he reached the top of the well, Amar's jaws dropped in disbelief.

He got a shock of this life that'll change him forever…

_A/N: Yeah!!! First one for the starting story! Oh yeah, I know that it may sound almost like Kagome's story of finding the Feudal era, but IT'S different. A lot. Say, read and review! Thanks, and TQ._


	2. Unknown Worlds

CHAPTER 2

UNKNOWN WORLDS

Amar Ma'aruf looked around the unfamiliar surrounding areas. He was purely shocked when he was engulfed with the foreign environment. Dazzled, The inu hanyou walked to a village where he saw the villagers looking at him. He could hear them talking, and strangely enough, he could understand the language which seemed like Japanese…

"Lady Kaede, is that Inuyasha?"

"It may seem like him, but then again, he couldn't be this young…" 

Suddenly, the villagers ran away helter-skelter when something swooped at Amar Ma'aruf. He swiftly dodged it in time before the talons could even puncture holes on him.

"Hand over the Shikon jewel shards, hanyou!" 

_Shikon jewel shards? What is that stuff?_ The inugami wondered.

The eagle youkai started attacking, and he too started to shuffle. As the eagle came diving at him, Amar just punched the eagle by its head. Some of the giant eagle's feathers dropped off, and the demon flew higher to the sky.

"Copy Ability! Kitsune-bi; Cannon!"

But, he missed the eagle. It dived until Amar had inches left to spare for an attack…

…"HOWLING BLOOD!"

With that, the eagle demon died with a single strike form Amar's blooding claw attack.

"Well, you asked for it."

Amar then noticed the old woman coming.

"I've seen someone as strong as you."

"Really? But the again… I'm not as strong as you see."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Amar Ma'aruf and I'm kind of lost here."

"I see. You looked like Inuyasha for some reason."

"Inuyasha?" 

Suddenly, a figure in red dashed at him, with a sword in hand.

"Hey! Watch what're doing with that sword of yours!" 

Amar was about to return fire, until….

"INUYASHA!!! SIT!!!"

CRASH 

Amar blinked in surprise when he heard someone yelling 'sit'.

"Sit? What was that all about?"

"Kagome! Why the hell did you do that? It's Nar-"

"It's not Naraku's puppet, you idiot, and since when did you have two colored eyes and wearing modern clothes?"

"Kagome-sama is right, Inuyasha."

After that all of them went into Kaede's hut to learn more about Inuyasha's look alike.

"Well… everyone's here… um… where should I start first? Okay, My name is Amar Ma'aruf. If you all feel uncomfortable with my name, you can call me Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"I've never heard your first name before. Is it hiragana or katakana?"

"Amar Ma'aruf means 'instructing to righteousness' in Arabic."

Everyone stared at him with a question mark marked across their faces, but then again, only Kagome understands his situation.

"Well anyways, your name is very pretty. I'm Kagome Higurashi and you've met Inuyasha earlier, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Miroku." The man in blue robes introduced himself.

"I'm Sango." A woman in a patterned kimono introduced herself while smiling.

"I'm Shippo and the cat here is Kirara."

Kirara jumped off Sango, and she snuggled into Amar's arms.

"It seems like she liked you."

"I actually a cat lover."

Inuyasha suddenly laughed out loud.

"You? An inu hanyou who loved cats?"

"Hoi, shut up! You had no authority to complain!" Amar suddenly shouted.

"Why you…" Inuyasha stood up, holding the handle of his sword.

Oh boy… 

"Inuyasha, don't make me say that word again…"

Inuyasha grunted. He sat down, muttering something incomprehensible.

"Um… Inuyasha-san, sorry…"

Inuyasha was surprised at Ma'aruf-chan's behavior, but he amended him.

The next day, Amar went out when the others are still snoring. He went out to see the sun rising. Though he always walks to school, he'd never seen the panorama so breathtaking.

Amar left the village to a clearing quite far from the village. There, he stopped under a shady tree. The inu hanyou leaned against the tree, singing a song he loved so well. That's when he sensed a youkai's scent for the second time…

…only this time, it brings a powerful aura. The scent sure seems like Inuyasha's; only it's older than him. Amar Ma'aruf jumped on his feet, looking at the source of the sound of grass being crushed.

Seconds later, the sound of the crushing grass and breaking twigs stopped. Looking at the stranger, he rubs his eyes.

_Is it my eyes or I am getting weird visions after my welding classes? I didn't wear any masks… or did I?_

Sure there's nothing wrong about his eyes. The stranger wears a kimono, with red patterns on the sleeves and on the collar. He's also wearing armor over the kimono, with spikes on his left shoulder and what seems to be a fluffy boa on his right shoulder…

"You're not Inuyasha. Who are you?"

I've heard that stupid questions all over the time… oops! Gomen nasai! 

"Fine then. I'll make you speak."

He charged at Amar Ma'aruf with sword in hand.

Not again… 

_A/N: Yep, it's surely frustrating staying in a boarding school, but, here's my second chapter. Hope you'd like it, and yeah… remember to review my chapter. I don't accept anonymous reviews for some reason. Have fun. TQ. _


	3. Let's Run Through!

CHAPTER 3

LET'S RUN THROUGH!

When everyone woke up, they noticed that Amar Ma'aruf were gone. Thinking he might be running off somewhere, Kagome insisted Inuyasha to find Amar Ma'aruf, but…

"He'd left without telling us!" He screamed. "Why should I find him?"

"Because he's new here. Don't leave him just like that!"

"Feh! Why the heck should I care?"

Being angry at Inuyasha's statement, Kagome said the word Inuyasha hated several times until she stomped out of the hut with Kirara.

"Let's go Kirara."

Kirara turned into her larger form, flying up to the sky after Kagome mounted on her back.

Back at Amar Ma'aruf, the inugami kept dodging and evading attacks Sesshomaru used on him. Then, Sesshomaru sheathed back his sword, generating a green whip from his hands.

_Now's the time to play by my hand!_

Seeing the perfect chance to attack, Amar jumped to Sesshomaru. Much to the dog demon's surprise, Amar Ma'aruf had caught his right hand by the wrist. Their eyes stared at each other for a second before the hanyou's head came banging his.

"OUCH!" Amar screamed, jumping away from Sesshomaru while holding his attack after the nasty recoil.

"Dragon Wave!"

"Agunea!" But Amar was much faster, throwing a lightning bolt at Sesshomaru. Later, he generated some daggers… probably for Item Crash?

"Aah!" Amar grunted, throwing a wave of flying daggers at the dog demon.

_He's good, for a hanyou. _

Sesshomaru blocked the daggers effortlessly, and then he ran to the off-guard hanyou. Interestingly, Amar had his fingers in his right hand crunched in a fist. As Sesshomaru was within his distance, Ma'aruf-chan yelled…

"Knuckle Duster!"

He threw the fist with a knuckle-duster generated from a leaf, which hit the dog demon right on the chest. Amar backed a bit from the punch and later took his stance. Sesshomaru on the other hand was thrown to the other area about 20 to 30 meters away from Amar Ma'aruf.

Angered, he got one thing left to do - transform into his true form. Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn red. He smiled aguishly, thinking that Amar Ma'aruf will be done for…

…Or so do he think…

Kagome's sacred arrow suddenly pierced the ground near him, with an instant warning for him to back away.

"Hey!"

"We will meet each other again sometime soon."

Sesshomaru disappeared beneath the thick forest, and at the same time, Kagome came down with Kirara.

"Amar-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me. Anyways, did you know that guy?"

"He's Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. For your information, he's Inuyasha's older half brother."

"…"

"Let's go back to the village, Amar-chan."

Amar Ma'aruf nodded, and he mounted on Kirara. On the way back, Kagome explained that they are traveling in the search of Shikon jewel Shards. They had met companions like Shippo, Miroku and lastly Sango with Kirara. She also told him about an evil demon called Naraku.

Back at the village, Inuyasha was busy bugging Shippo, and Miroku were doing the same to Sango. However, he got a neat shade of her fingers on his face. Serves him right.

"Kagome-chan."

"Yes, what is it?"

"If you really came from the present day Tokyo, how did you go back and forth between times?"

"By the Bone Eater's Well."

"Which one?"

"Few meters before Kaede's village."

"Hold it a second, that's the well where I woke up!"

"Huh?"

"And how come that I can end up here in Feudal Japan when I'm from present day Malaysia?"

Kagome made the anime sweat drop.

"That's… really beyond explanation."

Amar sighed in defeat.

"Did you bring a watch, Kagome-chan?"

"Yes." 

"What time is it now?"

"It's 7pm."

"Well, I should be heading back now."

"Are you sure?" she asked with her concerned tone. "It's almost dusk…"

"Not at Johor. Now it's 6pm at my hometown, so I see you and the others maybe during my semester holidays. Bye for now."

Amar-chan ran off with a streak of blue light, off to the Bone Eater's well. Upon arriving there, he said some prayers before jumping in. The well glowed purple in color and seconds later, the light faded.

However, there's a figure in the forest holding a weapon that looked like a M4 Carbine's variant…

"Amar Ma'aruf… so we finally met each other…"

_A/N: Yes! Another chapter and whom is this guy holding a CRS-15? (grins) I'll tell you all in later chapters, so don't forget to read and review. I had to make other chapters as soon as possible, so please wait. TQ._

_S/D: Not to mention that CRS-15 appeared in Metal Slug series, is the character I mentioned above came from the game? The answer is NO. Even though Metal Slugs appeared in some of my fanfics, actually they got nothing to do with the series only variants, like SV-00I, TYPE-R, SV-00III Black Hound, SV-00II Super Slug and SV-00IV Artic Warfare (I made up this one). Just to tell you all the truth, that is. TQ. _


	4. Welcome Home, Koinu chan!

CHAPTER 4

WELCOME HOME, KOINU-CHAN!

Is it really a dream or a reality? I can't differ both since just now… 

Amar-chan climbed out of the well, looking around. Yep, the well house is the same like when he left it. He went out of the darkening well house, now looking at the sky. The area is now getting reddish by the second; a sign that it's sunset.

"Arikado? Resha? Sherry? Mokona? Is anybody home?"

Arikado, who was weeping under a mangosteen tree, stopped crying in an instant. His fox ears twitched when he caught the voice of his beloved dog brother.

"INU-NO-NII-CHAN!!!" He yelled, running to Amar Ma'aruf's open arms.

"Hey big guy. Did you miss me?"

"Yeah… you're gone for a day and mom is worried a lot about you, Inu-no-nii-chan…"

"Amar-chan!!!" Both Resha and Sherry yelled, heading to Amar's direction.

Suddenly, Resha the tomboyish fox hanyou caught him in a headlock.

"Hey!"

"Ne, koinu-chan, where have you been yesterday? We have been worried to death since yesterday!"

(A/N: For your information, Resha usually starts her sentences with 'ne' while Sherry starts her sentences with 'na'. TQ)

"I didn't go anywhere…"

"Na, you're a liar. I could sense blood on your T-shirt, koinu-chan, did you have a fight?"

"That's…" Amar-chan now is doomed. Looks like his feudal era secrets are broken, but maybe only to the 17 year-old twins…

"Ne, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing." 

_Oh, so there's his secret. _Resha thought, after reading his mind.

"Ne, as a punishment, you MUST take a bath with us two!"

"W-what?!" 

"Na, you heard him, koinu-chan."

"AAAAAAAH! NO!"

Resha lifted Amar Ma'aruf to her back, while Sherry tags along. Amar swished his white lavender tail to Resha's face, but she paid no attention to it. Getting inside the bathroom, the twins immersed Amar-chan into the bathtub filled with lukewarm water and bubbles. She removed the clothes the inugami were wearing, although he protested it.

Amar's face was a neat shade of red in embarrassment.

"Ne, shampoo please Sherry-nee-chan."

"Sure." She nodded, handing over a bottle of mint shampoo to Resha.

While she scrubs Amar's hair, she started talking to him.

"Did you know the well we used to have at our shrine?"

"Y-yeah?" He said with a shrill voice, looking at Sherry whom now wearing a one-piece swimsuit…

"The Soul Eater's well is said to be connected with the Bone Eater's well for some reason. There are sometimes during the Japanese invasion, some of the Nippon army personnel had encountered youkai in this particular area. The youkais, however, came out at night to protect the estate dwellers."

"…"

"Okay, Sherry, you go for it."

Sherry took over Resha's part, and she had a bar of soap in her hands. Later, she gently rubs Amar's ears.

"Na, koinu-chan, it seems like you'll have one kind of an adventure."

"Sure will." He replied, as Sherry washed the soap off his ears.

"With the semester holidays coming around the corner, you'll have a great adventure…"

Amar shivered when Sherry tugged his tail to clean it. He'd remembered the moment he first used Iron Tail against his bullies. He had enough of it he told the teachers that the bullies would be beaten. Well, nobody believed him, except the headmistress. When she arrived at the scene, the 12-year-old bullies, about 5 of them were found sprawling on the grassy field, holding their head while crying as loud as a horn. She also found Amar Ma'aruf facing them, smiling. He'd never been as violent as that before. No charges were applied to the inugami, because the group of 5 had what did they wanted.

After all, even rattan strokes were not effective enough, and thus, an iron-infused tail from an Akita hanyou did the cut.

"Rock on."

"Na, where are you going anyways?"

"To Japan's Feudal era."

"You're so adventurous…" She said while holding him in an embrace.

Unknown by the three of them, Reika heard their conversation from A to Z. She smiled and later she went downstairs to prepare dinner for everybody, including Hideki who just came home after a day's work at the mechanical lab.

After taking a bath with the twins, Amar dried himself with a towel, and then he wore a traditional pair of Malay clothing, a Baju Melayu. (He's wearing the Cekak Musang variation check Wikipedia for details.) After having dinner, he had a prayer before moving on to his History assignment.

At midnight, Reika and Hideki were having a conversation at Hideki's workshop at the house's basement.

"Are you sure that these will help him?"

"Yes, Reika. He'll have an expedition quite far from our senses. With these two, we could monitor him, as well maintaining his health. So we would have to worry too much about him. Also tomorrow's his birthday, so he'll accept these as his birthday gift."

"Oh."

After that, Reika slipped into her adopted son's bedroom, slipping two things into his backpack.

_A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Sorry for the fluffiness, but the twins loved to do that on him. So, what do you all think? Read and review! TQ. _


	5. And Off We Go!

CHAPTER 5

AND OFF WE GO!

"Well, here's your birthday gift from us both."

Resha tied Amar's hair at the end of it with a bright red cloth.

"Well, I'll see you, Sherry-nee-chan, Resha-nee-chan, after the holidays."

"Have a safe journey, koinu-chan."

Amar-chan kissed both Resha and Sherry's right hand before hugging Arikado. Later, he jumped into the well with a backpack full with things.

Later, he arrived at the feudal era.

"Hey, he's here!"

"Hi everyone."

"There you are! We've been waiting for you for a full day, you know."

"I've well aware of that, Inuyasha."

Amar carried the backpack on his shoulders, which were dark blue in color, but bit smaller than Kagome's yellow backpack.

On the way, Amar started asking Kagome a question.

"Kagome, what is the date on your watch?"

"It's 14th of March. Why do you ask?"

"Nothi-"

Ma'aruf-chan's speech was cut short when two small figures suddenly appeared or rather jumped out from his backpack. Amar fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"Happy Birthday, Amar-sama!"

"Happy Anniversary, Amar-sama!" 

The doll like-figures danced happily on the backpack. They sported the same but strange clothes but in different colors. The maroon doll holds a tambourine while the other holds something that looks like a _kompang_ (_A small drum made from goatskin, held in hand and beaten with the palm of the hand; in different ways to produce different drumming sound. Usually used in Malaysian wedding ceremonies._) but with chimes on its side. They were about 10 cm tall, but then again, who'd put dolls in his backpack?

"J-just who the heck are you two?"

"I'm Zakuro. Nice to meet you, Amar-sama."

"I'm Momomiya. The weather is nice, isn't it?"

Inuyasha and the others including Amar Ma'aruf himself stared at them with a question mark marked across their face.

To loosen the strings, both dolls simultaneously said… "We're Persocoms!"

"Persocoms? You mean Personal Computers?" Kagome inquired after a second the announcement was made.

"Correct! Correct!" Both Zakuro and Momomiya announced in a melodious tone.

"Though both were Persocoms, who'd put them in my backpack?"

"It's Hideki-sama!"

"It's Reika-sama!" Momomiya added.

Later, both mobile Persocoms played happily with each other, playing tunes and melodies from some certain songs.

"Sango-chan, they're very cute, aren't they?"

"Sure is."

As night falls, Inuyasha and the others camped at a large clearing. A bonfire had been set, and at the moment, Amar decided to have a short walk.

"Kagome-chan, I'm going out for a walk."

"Okay, but please be careful."

The sky looked like it's already 8pm, but he ignored it anyways. Amar soon reached the nearby forest, sitting on a branch of a tree. After sitting for a minute there, he sensed the scent of Chinese Bell flowers.

"Is there someone who sells flowers at this time of night?"

"Don't pretend you didn't know me, Inuyasha."

A woman appeared in a miko robe, with some snake-like creatures following her. She ordered the creatures to surround the inu hanyou. He illuminated, showing his true self and features such as his long hair, a red T-shirt with a pair of olive green trousers with two bands, one on his forehead and the other were tied on his hair.

"Well, actually, I'm not Inuyasha." He said politely. "My name is Amar Ma'aruf. Nice to meet you, miss. What would your name be?"

"Kikyo."

Amar Ma'aruf leaned against the tree he sat on a couple of minutes ago.

"I see that you're not from around this area."

"Yep. I was raised by a family of fox hanyous, and I don't even know who my parents are."

"I'm sorry." Kikyo said, walking to Amar-chan.

"It's okay. I'm getting used to the situation."

Suddenly, a large oni appeared. "Hand over the sacred jewel shards!" He thundered.

"Copy Ability; Kitsune Saber!"

Kikyo drew an arrow to her bow, firing one that missed the gigantic demon.

"You missed!" The demon laughed.

"Not really." 

With a 'whoosh' sound effect, the saber sliced through the demon's flesh. Amar jumped away, generating a 12-gauge shotgun using his magical powers.

'M4 Benelli 12-Gauge Pump Action Shotgun!"

As he fired the shells, the demon's blood spurted out. Yet, it proved not enough for the demon as it came rushing to Kikyo.

"HOWLING BLOOD!" He yelled, generating two swirling blood current.

In an instant, the oni died. At that moment, he could see the shard.

"Is that a jewel shard the demons been rambling about?"

"Yes. If they collected all of the Shikon jewel shards, they will regain power or theirs will be multiplied greatly. I'll let you keep the shard then."

"Thank you, Kikyo-sama." Amar thanked her, before pulling out his wallet. He kept the jewel shard safe in there. "I should be going back to Inuyasha and the others now."

"Farewell then."

Both went separate ways, but Kikyo stopped after a few meters.

He wasn't like Inuyasha in many ways. He looked very adorable a minute ago. I can't really consider him as Inuyasha's reincarnation that time.

With that, Kikyo gave out a smile. A smile that made her remembers nostalgias.

_A/N: So now Amar Ma'aruf is at good terms with Kikyo, for once, she thinks that he's cute! Well actually, when I drew Amar Ma'aruf at SMTKT, there were disputes that Amar Ma'aruf was a girl. I corrected them, because I accidentally drew him in bishonen-like way, so many got confused. The only thing I really intended to do was to make his eyes look like a girl… so read and review! TQ. _


	6. Kagura, The Wind Sorceress

CHAPTER 6

KAGURA, THE WIND SORCERESS

After traveling for a while, Inuyasha and the others arrived at a village where it was destroyed. Bodies scattered everywhere, and the scent of death lurks in the air.

"This is bad…" Amar-chan remarked upon seeing the dead bodies.

But the thing that attracts Amar Ma'aruf is the scent of gunpowder. He traced it, and he found the source; a Ptolemaic Army personnel, a terrorist. He is severely injured, mainly because of hemorrhage; blood loss.

_Why is he here? What is he doing here?_

Looking at the dead body, he assumed that the terrorist was killed with blades, probably by knives or swords or anything sharp… he later found a gun in the terrorist's calf pocket. Ma'aruf-chan removed the handgun and he inspected it.

"SIG Sauer P228 Compact…"

Searching for bullets, he found 3 small boxes filled with 9mm rounds. He also found the infamous AK-47, but with no bullets.

"What is that?"

"It's a SIG Sauer. People in the future rarely uses swords to kill people, but this is the replacement."

"There are some weird men in strange garments. Did they have anything to do with the massacre?"

"No." Ma'aruf-chan denied. "They looked like they have been killed with a sword, not by gunshots."

Zakuro suddenly jumped on Shippo's head, holding a 9'' LCD screen.

"An unknown transmission signal is detected. Do want to follow the transmission and data left later proceed to identifying the source code?" 

Amar blinked, and later he said, "Yes. Please proceed."

"Directing transmission, detecting source code…" Zakuro said, as a white light ran across her eyes. Inuyasha and the others watched her in amazement. "The source code of transmission is PASAC987-542-87A, location unknown, attempt to contact other PA units failed." She stated. "The following are the transmission. Connecting…"

On the LCD screen, Amar and the others read something like…

"Taking fire, need assistance!"

"Richard! I need backup!"

"Damn! The beasts are everywhere!"

"Ta-"

Then, the frightening total silence pervaded.

"The transmission was disconnected." Zakuro stated, as she returned to her original voice.

"I heard him calling Richard. Who is he?"

"Richard Townsend… he's the former FPEA unit but later betrayed the organization by joining the Ptolemaic Army."

Suddenly, Amar sensed danger. Pulling the slider block of the P228, he fired continuously at an aura that bugged him the moment he and the others stepped into the village. Inuyasha and the others looked startled, but something sharp is coming at him…

…Cleverly, Ma'aruf-chan neutralized it with a shot.

"It's Kagura! She's near!"

"Kagura?" 

All in a sudden, the dead bodies came to life, with the exception of the severed terrorists.

"WAAAAH! THEY'RE ALIVE!"

Whenever possible, he shot the demons with headshots, which proved effective. Inuyasha started to slash with his Tetsusaiga, Miroku throwing ofudas at the demons, and a little while later, Sango, now in a tight black and red battle costume threw the giant boomerang she called Hiraikotsu to the former humans.

The zombies surrounded Amar, but he didn't falter. Instead, he charges his power, jumping to the air, yelling something like… "Blast Chamber Crush!"

A short blast of energy followed by a bright light destroyed the former humans. After the blinding glare disappeared, Amar lands on the ground, wearing something like Richter Belmont.

"What the…?" 

Amar pulled out what supposed to be the replica of the Vampire Killer (Since he didn't own the real Vampire Killer whip.) and he did his business, killing the zombies that later turned into skeletons.

Minutes after the undead onslaught, it ended in an instant. A woman appeared, wearing a kimono of a kagura dancer…

"Inuyasha, nice to meet you."

"Kagura! Where's Naraku?!"

She ignored Inuyasha, or in other words, she paid no attention to the inu hanyou. Instead, she shifted her enchanting crimson eyes to Amar Ma'aruf.

"My, aren't you Inuyasha's twin by any chance?"

"Hey, I'm not his twin!" Amar started to get angry again.

She ignored it, and she attacked both inu hanyous.

"Dance of the Blades." She announced, waving her fan to produce sharp blades made out of wind manipulation.

Again, a bright light engulfed Amar Ma'aruf, this time changing to a form that looked strikingly familiar to a certain dhampir…

Kagura startled when Amar appeared behind her, slashing her back two times. She was about to return fire, but Amar had disappeared.

"Dance of the Dragon!"

Amar transformed again, this time with the human-ish model of the German GSG-9. Kagura was puzzled.

He countered the attack by throwing a HE (read: high explosive) grenade, which exploded right at Kagura.

"You guys, take the point."

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Kagome fired her sacred arrows, but she missed her.

"I will absorb your souls once and for all! Kanna!" 

Kanna appeared in the shadows, holding a mirror. She started first with Amar Ma'aruf, but she's in for a surprise…

"SOUL STEAL!" Amar yelled, in his original form.

Kagura tweaked when she head the sound of the glass cracking. Seconds later, Kanna's mirror broke for the second time! Also, in addition, a little bit of magic also absorbed Kagura's soul.

"Gotcha!"

"H-how did he do that?"

Smirking, Ma'aruf-chan generated a LAWS rocket launcher from a new leaf that reminded Inuyasha about Renkotsu's cannon…

"Fire in the hole!"

He fired the rocket that flew straight and hit the ground, purposely missing Kagura. He threw the one-time use rocket launcher tube away, switching to his P228.

"Hmph! We will meet again!" 

Kagura plucked a feather from her hair, turning it much bigger for her to fly away.

"Counter Terrorists win!"

Amar fell on his butt, sighing in victory. He was a little bit tired from the assault, but it was fun playing with his powers.

"Amar-chan, are you a dog demon or a fox demon?" 

"An Akita hanyou."

"But how did you can use illusion attacks that was much effective than my illusion attacks?" Shippo screamed. Sure he's upset a little bit.

"Practice makes perfect, Shippo-chan. I've made practices to generate many things, usually from new leaves from knives to military tanks."

"Hey, I could sense Ayame and Koga around." Shippo said, changing the topic.

"WHAT?!" 

Ayame appeared after when she stopped, making the mini-tornado she generated dissipated.

"Ah, Ayame-chan! Nice to see you!"

"I just came by if I could help you all. Anyways, what was that loud boom I heard just now?"

"It was kind of Amar Ma'aruf's version of Renkotsu's cannon, only it is much powerful that his."

"Amar Ma'aruf?"

Ayame turned her head to the new adventurer, looking at Ma'aruf-chan's eyes.

"WAAH! HE'S SO CUTE!"

Ayame came over to Amar Ma'aruf and she embraced him. The inu hanyou blushed a bit, and that's when the jealous Koga came.

"AYAME!" Yelled the jealous wolf demon.

_Oh boy…_ Amar thought, as his sweat dropped…

_A/N: A little bit of surprise for the inugami! He will be fighting Koga in Richter-like fashion, but I'll make it longer than when vs. Alucard. About the unnamed costume, you Castlevania fans will know it right away. Today is a two-shot! Read and review and TQ._


	7. Koga vs Amar, Richter's Style!

CHAPTER 7

KOGA VS AMAR MA'ARUF, RICHTER'S STYLE!

Koga marched to Ayame, and he parried the wolf girl's embrace on Amar Ma'aruf. Later, Koga grabbed Amar's T-shirt collar and he threw him to the other side of the village. Amar let out a small scream as he bounced off Inuyasha. Kirara turned to her larger form to soften Amar's landing.

"Don't you ever touch that dog!"

"If you're mentioning about me, Koga, you picked the wrong person to deal with."

"What are-?"

Inuyasha had already on his feet, crossing his arms. Koga on the other hand, saw he threw the wrong person…

"Why did you do that for?!" Amar yelled, transforming into Richter Belmont. He stands up with his hands on his hips, a pure sign of anger. "I got nothing to do with her!"

"Why you…!"

Koga started attacking, dashing at Amar Ma'aruf. The inu hanyou quickly countered the attack with the Vampire Killer replica. When Koga came for him again, he jumped over the wolf's head.

Turning around, he used his slice dash technique, but Koga deftly dodged it, and he used his claws to attack the inu hanyou. He did hit Amar, letting out a slight 'oof'.

"Why you…!"

Amar crouched on the ground, looking at Koga. Koga ran to him in his tornado, while Amar Ma'aruf dashed with his slice dash. Both hit each other at the same time, falling back.

_Damn! That dog is much stronger than I thought he is! I need to think some thing fast! _Koga thought, looking at Amar Ma'aruf.

Suddenly, Ma'aruf-chan came behind Koga, making the wolf go off guard. Amar-chan threw three cross boomerangs, but Koga easily clawed them.

"Now you're dead!"

"Holy Plus!" (I can't really put cross in Amar's item crash, except for Chris Belmont, so Amar boomerang subweapon's item crash is more like Richter's in the SNES Dracula X.) Amar announced, throwing the boomerangs all over the place.

Before Amar-chan could land, Koga gave him a spin kick. Recovering from the attack, Amar too give Koga the same present, the spin kick, the only difference is that he attacks Koga with his heels first, and later his toes. Koga only used his right heel.

Amar threw an axe item crash, and Koga barely misses the axes. He was desperate to keep out from the aggressive item crash onslaught, but then again, he frequently got hit. Especially Agunea's item crash.

"Feeling tired, Koga-kun?" He asked.

"I didn't feel as much as excited at this before!"

"Yeah right. You started it first."

Koga slides on the ground after the conversation, but Ma'aruf-chan dodged it by back flipping to Koga's direction. He crouched behind the off-guard wolf and the Akita hanyou whipped Koga with the Vampire Killer, until Koga flinched.

Once Koga's flinched, Amar used the Dagger item crash, barraging Koga with daggers. As the barrage ends, Koga hit Amar Ma'aruf right in the stomach with a punch.

"Ouch!"

Recoiling from the attack, he crouched. Koga used this chance to elbow Amar's back.

"ARGH!"

Amar-chan fell on the ground, lying on his stomach.

"Alright!"

"Way to go, Koga!"

Ginta and Hakaku, along with Koga's wolves hollered.

"Amar-chan!"

"Don't worry. He's fine."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see, Ayame-chan."

Suddenly, Amar elbowed Koga on his neck, and while the wolf youkai tries to recover, Amar unleashed a rather lethal item crash.

"Hydrant Star!"

Rain came, but it wasn't the ordinary H2O rain, as the droplets hurt Koga as he touches it. After the acidic rain stopped, Amar-chan used his slice dash (again) and he stopped before he hit Koga.

Crouching a bit, Amar-chan presented Koga the Superjump, or the Sky Uppercut. He leaped to the air with the whip, and after the jump motion, Amar whipped Koga few times before both hit the ground.

Koga fell with a loud thud, but Amar lands softly like a kitten.

"Give up, Koga!"

"Never!"

Koga charged again, but his moves were easily countered with few hand tricks. He locked Koga's arms, and as a result of the action, Koga whines and whimpers in pain.

"Okay, I give up!"

Amar released his arm lock, and later he jumped backwards before back flipping away from Koga. His men got near him.

"Koga! You're okay?"

"Do I look fine, Ginta?!" Koga yelled at Ginta. 

Amar transformed back to his original form. Ayame looked at him with amazement. He went through all the physical attacks Koga threw at him like it was nothing (Yeah right). Though, he suffered at his stomach the worst.

"You look so adorable even when you're fighting Koga, Amar-chan! Kawaii!"

"Uh…" He did the typical anime sweatdrop, smiling a little bit.

Before Ayame left, Amar made (or generated) a super deformed doll of himself from Ayame's strand of hair. He looked very cute as a SD doll…

"Well, I would like to thank you for the doll, Amar-chan."

Amar blushed. She were like her girlfriend Sakura Asahina for some reason, as both got a Super Deformed doll of Amar Ma'aruf, both generated from a single strand of hair. Ayame kissed Amar-chan at his cheeks, and later, she left.

I'm so damn lucky… 

_A/N: another chapter and only few more left before the ending of the prequel! Amar now had a fan for himself and a SD doll of himself? How about you readers draw him (It's easy, just like Inuyasha with minor adjustments as told is previous chapters.) and send it to me via my email at my profile. Please continue reading and review… TQ. _


	8. Rematch

CHAPTER 8

REMATCH

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**_

For once, Amar Ma'aruf didn't think that his feudal era secrets were secretly kept. For that week alone, he always came home around 7.30 pm, be it even school days or holidays. Reika seems to be unnoticed by his change in behavior.

The next day, he got to his usual routine; going to the feudal era, Little did he knew that one particular vixen hanyou is going to follow him…

"Hi guys!"

"Oh, there he is."

"Sorry that I'm late." Amar asked for forgiveness from Inuyasha.

"Whatever."

Inuyasha and the others started moving to find the remains of the sacred jewel shards again. On the way, they had found some lesser demons to fight with. So far, they have found three shards in a row, thanks to the priestess.

Then, they came to have a rest, which seems like a picnic for Inuyasha.

"Amar-chan what did you bring for lunch?" Shippo eagerly asked.

"Let's see… AH!"

The inu hanyou's short scream made the others looked at him in surprise. He is lying on the ground, and on his face was a little fox, grey in fur's color. Like Kirara, she have a diamond mark on her forehead but lacks the second tail. The tail was tipped white.

But for Amar Ma'aruf, the features meant everything:- it's Reika Yamato in her transformation!

"M-mom?" He stammered, lust like when did the mobile persocoms Zakuro and Momomiya popped out of his backpack.

"That fox is your mother? Keh! Get real!"

The small fox jumped off the inugami's face, and in an instant, she was covered in grey flames. Later, Reika stood there, wearing her usual plain T-shirt and track bottoms, and with a pair of sports shoes. Her grayish hair reached her waist, and the fringes on her forehead was neatly trimmed, hiding the heirloom mark on her forehead.

"But how can you stay inside my backpack for so long with I didn't even notice anything?" Amar-chan asked.

"It's in the technique, Ma'aruf-chan." She replied with a smile.

Before she knew it, her hand was clasped in Miroku's.

"Miss Reika, would you mind bearing my child?"

"Sorry, houshi-sama. I've already married. I have three daughters and a son."

Amar Ma'aruf let out a sigh of relief. Reika sure knows how to fend off Miroku's usual question.

"What, did I look too young that you made a conclusion that I wasn't married yet, Miroku-sama?" 

"That's…true…"

Amar Ma'aruf looked surprised when Reika said Miroku's name. Sure she can read minds, but… how?"

"Zakuro, Momomiya, come here for a moment please." Reika called her two mobile persocoms.

The persocom duos jumped on Reika's shoulder. Zakuro then as connected to Momomiya, and then to a LCD screen in their hands.

"Requesting video image." She said.

"Request affirmed. Streaming video… done. Playing…"

The screen flickered, and then some images, which were shot in both of the persocom's perspective, appeared in a video format.

"See?"

"Mom, did you make the persocoms for me?" Amar asked. Kagome was standing beside him.

"Yep. I've been working on both with Hideki for 6 months straight. Happy belated birthday, honey."

Reika neared him and hugged the inu hanyou. Amar Ma'aruf accepted the embrace, cuddling her back.

That night, Reika noticed that Amar Ma'aruf was gone, probably that he's off walking anywhere he could. She followed his scent, which brought her to a clearing. Amar is there, practicing his clawing attacks.

"Amar-chan, you don't want to go to sleep?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"I can't, mom. I was feeling energetic all in a sudden." Amar Ma'aruf replied.

She sat on a rock with her tail wagging slightly. Amar had stopped by then.

"Come here for a moment."

He sat beside Reika.

"I have told you how did we found you, didn't I?" She started the conversation with a question.

Amar answered with a shook.

"The day we arrived at the village, our family was too late to arrive there, but we're the first ones to arrive. The village was burnt down, and only children that were turned to orphans were left. Sherry and Resha had scoured the whole area, and they have found a skeleton carrying a baby. That baby was you." Reika paused for a second. "Both Resha and Sherry shot an arrow through the skeleton and they got you back safely. They were only 3 years old at that time, but both were thinking like adults." Reika explained everything about him.

"No wonder they loved to drag me into the bathroom."

"The twins loved you more than to Mokona or Arikado. For both Resha and Sherry, you're their apple of their eyes."

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's scent came tingling inside him.

"Mom, we got company!" The inu hanyou alarmed, standing on his feet with his ready stance.

Reika looked around, following the strange scent. She found it right in front of them, and that particular scent belongs to none other than:- Sesshomaru!

Without warning, Sesshomaru attacked Reika, but she effortlessly used her roll and tumble attack on the lord. She then rolled away, with her kitsune powers at her disposal.

"We meet again, Amar Ma'aruf."

"You're still not satisfied by our recent match, don't you, Sesshomaru?"

"It's true. If that priestess didn't bother, you wouldn't be here now."

Feeling the sense of need to back away, Reika jumped to safety.

"Are you sure you wanted to do this alone, Amar-chan?" She asked.

Amar's seriousness was imminent, with him started frowning. For Reika, it's a 'yes'.

Sesshomaru started attacking again, this time with Tokujin. Empty-handed, Amar used his sweep slide to floor the lord.

However, he avoided it by strafing to the left. He attacked with Dragon Wave, but it seems to be passing through him…

"Where did you go, coward?!"

"Right here!" A voice came to him with an echo.

As he turned around, Sesshomaru was pushed into the river by something. Recovering, he found out that the thing was a white bat, with a red cloth hanging down its neck. A couple of seconds later, the bat reverted to Amar Ma'aruf.

"So you're able to learn transforming."

"It's something I learnt from a half-breed, a half vampire!" He said, mentioning a certain dhampir.

"Amusing."

Amar charged again, with some leaves in his hands. Again, he goes crazy, throwing daggers while standing up and crouching down. He appears to be temporarily invincible while doing so, as Sesshomaru's whip went though him.

As the long-lasting barrage ended, Sesshomaru used his whip again, this time, he successfully hit the inu hanyou.

"Amar-chan…"

"Hydrant Star!" Amar yelled, unleashing another Item Crash.

Sesshomaru was continuously hit by the lethal all-rounder Item Crash, as the downpour hit him anywhere he goes.

The downpour stopped approximately half a minute later, with Amar-chan panting in exhaustion, a sign that he's vulnerable.

"It ends here and now." Sesshomaru announced, lifting Tokujin to perform Dragon Wave…

…or so do he think…

Before he could strike, a wave of daggers struck him, this time, it's much faster, presumably at the speed of a M60 general-purpose machine gun (GPMG).

"I was just kidding." Amar said. "That was a trick I learnt from my friend."

Intermittently, Reika started butting in, cheering her surrogate son. Amar now feels much motivated, and he's beginning to throw things (read: subweapons) in sets of threes, from daggers, axes to boomerangs.

Unluckily, Sesshomaru had found Amar-chan's weak spot; he's vulnerable after his techniques, mainly after physical attacks, such as Super Jump, spin kicks, slice dash and so on.

_Amar-chan, watch out, he had found your weak spot!_

_What? Really? What should I do now, mom?_

_Use your HS technique. NOW. _Reika instructed Amar to use his Hyperactive Spirits technique.

"Here goes!" Amar yelled, collecting aura around him. The aura appeared, taking the form of blue orbs circled around him. "Hyperactive Spirits!"

But to his dismay, the technique didn't work as planned, as it dissipated before it could hit Sesshomaru.

"Oh boy…" 

"Stick to Agunea!"

Right away, Amar Ma'aruf used Agunea to electrocute the demon lord with thunderbolts. However, everything else fails to follow when Amar's energy were drained, almost to the point where he could turn back into a puppy! That can't be good, especially in front of Sesshomaru…

"Uh… mom, taking fire, need assistance!"

Resha jumped down the tree, dashing towards Amar Ma'aruf. She then threw a bottle to the inu hanyou, ordering him to drink it. Without wasting any time he swallowed the contents.

"Now we continue with the Item Crash!"

Again, he used the Hydrant Star, followed by any possible attacks available. Finally, Sesshomaru had enough, and he retreated.

"YAHOO!"

The inugami jumped up and down in pure joy.

"It's not over yet, Amar-chan."

"I know, mom. Let's get out of here."

_A/N: YAY! Another chapter for almost 2 weeks of no typing! Sorry for the delay, but I will try to expand the story as many as possible. Read and review! TQ._


	9. Confrontation

CHAPTER 9

CONFRONTATION

People says that time flies. Yep. It's true on some sorts, as a week of semester holidays for students in Malaysia had ended. Half of the year had passed, and it's the beginning of the 2nd semester. For Amar Ma'aruf, he'll have a big exam coming up.

His class in SMK Taman Rinting 2, 3A, was filled with girls than male students, only 7 out of 34 students. All of them were special in their own ways. For example, Chris Belmont is a vampire hunter (His brother is Julius Belmont, but he's gone after Demon Castle War in 1999) Amar Ma'aruf is a hanyou and the mysterious Evangeline AK McDowell is a blood-sucking vampire. She mainly spends her time loitering around, or skipping classes. Even the teachers are afraid of her.

Among all of the female students in the class, one remains a usual, normal girl. Her name is Sakura Asahina and her seat is next to Amar Ma'aruf. She is Amar's childhood friend, and she lives alone with her sister, Kurumi Asahina. Chris' dared Amar Ma'aruf to go out with her, and although they did go out, something did happen which made them closer.

One of their friends was Yurie Hasegawa, who works in her family's photo shop she named 'Angel's Wings'. She's also a tailor and most of the time, she made costumes for the school.

"Waah, you're so cute in the dress I made for you, Amar-chan!"

He blushed a bit when he saw a photo of him kissing Sakura's cheeks, that's one of the pictures that made the class go crazy. After that, Yurie took out a medium-sized plastic bag from her bag, and she handed the contents to Amar Ma'aruf and Sakura.

"Well, this is your present for being able to go out on a date and for Amar's belated birthday."

"Thanks."

She handed the clothes while filming on her 7mp (read: mega pixels) video camera.

"What's this?" Sakura asked, pointing at the strange clothes on Amar's desk

"It's a baby sweater. I made them, but the original design belongs to my sister. I made one for Amar Ma'aruf, so this'll be his signature clothes."

"Tottemo kawaii desu wa!" One of the students, who could only speak in Japanese exclaimed.

"Um, Yurie, is the baby sweater is durable enough?" Amar asked a quality-testing question.

The video camera totting girl blinked in surprise due to Amar's question.

"Of course it is. Why do you ask?"

"Err… nothing…"

After the school and the pre-PMR extra class, he returned home with the twins and Sakura. Upon arriving home, Reika was waiting at the door while working on the garden at the shrine.

"Amar, please meet me at the basement later."

"O…OK…"

The twins removed their shoes and they went to their room. Both loved to sleep on a futon rather than on a bed. After Amar Ma'aruf took a bath and changed his clothes to a pair of knee length shorts and a T-shirt bought during the Pulau Langkawi trip, he went to the basement. There, Reika was waiting for him.

"What are you looking for, mom?" Amar asked politely.

"This."

In Reika's hands was a katana wrapped in a fire rat cloth. It looked like Inuyasha's kimono for some reason…

"We found this sword in the remains of your house. I have met both Fuyuki and Myra before they died, and Myra said that she wanted me to give you her staff and infuse it with Fuyuki's fang to conceal the staff."

"…"

"I hope you can continue with Inuyasha in sword trainings. But for the sword, I can't think of its name yet."

"It's okay, mom. I'll think of one sooner or later."

After that, he brought the sword to his room. True enough, the cloth was the remains of Inuyasha's kimono, with the sleeves missing. Later, he kept the sword in his wardrobe. He then got changed to go out.

He wore the baby sweater over a long sleeved black T-shirt and a pair of olive green trousers (The olive green trousers were Malaysia's official secondary school uniform, but strangely enough, I've seen one in Shaman King…). To hide his vanilla white tail, he tied another long sleeved shirt, this time grey in color.

"Inu-no-nii-chan, are you going out?" Arikado asked when he saw Amar Ma'aruf walking out of the house.

"Yep."

"Don't forget to buy some comics!" He said, smiling. Arikado looked as adorable as a teddy bear when he did that.

From the different rows of stores, Amar Ma'aruf had bought some snacks for Shippo and also comics like Arikado asked. He had met his friends, along with the arrogant Evangeline and Chris. Along the way, he met Aslah, his friend who teaches at SMK Dato' Penggawa Timur. He's a tuition teacher there, and like his friend, Aslah is also a tactician.

Upon reaching back at the shrine, he kept his usual work until it's Friday. By then, Amar would leave to the Feudal era.

"Bye mom. I'll be off now."

"Be vigilant there Amar-chan. Don't hurt anyone unless you have to."

"I understand."

Amar picked up his backpack, and he jumped into the well.

Good luck… 

However, upon arriving at the feudal era, something seems not in its place. The sky is dark, but he didn't sense the presence of rain coming. Instead, the sky is filled with darkness. He quickly flexed his claws.

"Ah, if it isn't the hanyou who broke Kanna's mirror."

A man appeared from the dark clouds. He's wearing blue robes and a large, strange and spiky armor. Amar recalled Kagome description, and this is Naraku himself.

"So you're Naraku." Amar said, with his seriousness began to appear.

"I've been told that you're so strong, that you made Kagura and Kanna retreat."

"They got what they deserved!"

"Fine then, I'll absorb you to make your powers mine." 

Angered by Naraku's statement, Amar started his attacks with his (usual) Item Crash. He used the boomerang item crash again, but this time, the boomerang turned 4 times bigger, and it circled him for a number of times before it ended with a bright light.

What? 

Amar aggressively continued attacking with throwing sets of dagger. Naraku avoided it easily, but then another set came after him, this time with a slight homing function.

To take out the young hanyou, Naraku used his miasma to poison Amar Ma'aruf. It seems to be working, as he got dizzy every second. Not sooner than said, Amar fainted.

"It was so easy."

However, before he could even absorb the hanyou, a grenade exploded right on him.

"Don't you dare touch him, Naraku!" A figure appeared, holding an assault rifle in his hands.

But, Naraku fled with Amar Ma'aruf's body.

"HEY!"

Amar…Amar-kun? Is that you? 

_A/N: Another chapter, everyone. If you want to know who is this Amar-kun guy, go check my earlier fanfics, as I credited him with A-01. There's two chapter left before the end of this story, so continue reading. As for other readers of my fanfics (and Castlevania fans), I've decided to create another fanfics called 'Rin and Kohaku's Castlevania Adventure.) The draft is done on 9th of March 07, but it'll take some time to finish it. So read on and review. TQ. _


	10. Armed Assault

CHAPTER 10

ARMED ASSAULT

Amar woke up when he saw the images of Kagura and Kanna in his head.

"How do you feel?" A voice came up behind him. It was Kanna.

"Horrible."

"I see that you're not finding a way to get out."

"What for? I can get out of here anytime Kanna. You'll see it today."

Kanna looked at the confident-looking hanyou blankly.

He is one interesting hanyou… 

That night, Kagura went to check the prisoner. To her surprise, Amar had gone from his cell! Looks like Kanna were right. She went to look inside the cell, with the door left ajar.

"Where did he go?"

"Right here, Kagura."

The wind sorceress turned around, finding that he had gone out, but not out of the dungeon. He slammed the door shut, dooming Kagura in Naraku's own trap.

"Have fun."

Getting out of the dungeon, he could hear ringing gunshots at the corridors. Amar quickly followed it until he found what he's looking for- his long lost friend.

"Amar-kun!" 

"Wha? Hey! It's you!"

"Where have you been for the past 2 years?" Amar started a question he's longing to ask.

"I've been accepted to an elite army called Falcon's Plus…"

Before he could continue, Kagura had barraged them with wind blades. Amar-kun quickly used his tactical shield made from fiberglass and Kevlar. The blades dissipated when it hit the shield.

"What now?"

"We split. Find a way to take out this damned castle."

"Right!"

Kagura was shot by a 12-GPA (read: gauge pump action) shotgun, courtesy of the elite army personnel, before he fled from the corridor.

Meanwhile,

Inuyasha and the others had found Naraku's new fortress, and also, he had located Amar-chan scent with another strange one, a scent of white grapes. It seems like a boy's about the age of 19.

"Inuyasha, I could sense three jewel shards!" Kagome suddenly alarmed when she sensed the jewel shards.

"Is it Koga's?" 

"No, although the arrangement of the shards are completely the same…" 

Inside the castle, Amar now was cornered, with Kagura in front of him, and Kanna behind him, but in a distance of about 3 to 4 meters.

"Soul Steal!" Amar announced, unleashing his attack.

However, this time, Kanna's mirror didn't break, and this made the hanyou resort to one of his other technique. Amar jumped to the air, turning into a bat for the second time. Kagura was shocked to see this, and before she could do anything, Amar Ma'aruf had used Bat Rush on her.

Kanna fell on her back, and Kagura was pushed out of the paper door.

"Inuyasha-san!" Amar called to Inuyasha as he reverted back to his former self.

"There you are! We've been looking for you."

Unnoticed by the hanyou, Kagura had taken out her fan, clicking it open. She stood up, and she unleashed her attack, Dance of the Dragon.

Again, the unexpected effect happened. Instead of being crushed by the tornado, he just bounced off it.

"Damn…" She cursed under her breath.

And then, her salvation arrived. Naraku appeared to assist the wind sorceress.

"Look like trouble, guys."

Before then, Naraku had attacked them with his miasma. However, Amar was mush smarter, as he had his own version of miasma; the smoke grenade. Putting on his goggles and gas mask, he pulled the pin and he let the smoke expel from his hands. After that, he then used the Tear Gas grenade (?!) on Kagura.

Due to the attack, Kagura was temporarily immobilized. Naraku, on the other hand, was dodging Tetsusaiga. He was about to use his roots against Inuyasha, but a loud blast covered him.

It was Amar Ma'aruf using the double-barreled shotgun or the super shotgun as he called it.

"Dance of the Blades!" Kagura announced when she recovered from the tear gas attack

But before she could attack, somebody fired a .338in Lapua Magnum that hit her fan. Naraku looked at the highest point of his fortress, and there, a figure stands there, looking at the battlefield. He later disappeared in the dark clouds.

"Incoming!"

That made Naraku goes off guard. The pellets had hit Naraku by his right hand, decimating it. However, he regenerated it back, smiling fiendishly.

"Looks like you got me."

Then, Naraku targeted Kagome. Again, Kirara grabbed her uniform's collar and saved her from harm.

"Thanks, Kirara."

She let out a slow meow, which may mean 'you're welcome' in a cat's language.

Amar Ma'aruf had used his dagger item crash, and Inuyasha executed Wind Scar. At the same time, Amar followed him.

"COMING INSIDE!"

Naraku sidestepped the first Wind Scar, but the other one hit him straight on. Unfortunately, it was a fake Naraku as a broken doll wrapped in a strand of hair appeared.

Beneath the vanishing fortress, Amar could see his long lost friend walking away, with an AWM on hi shoulder and a CRS-15 strapped on his backpack.

"Matte, Am-"

He's gone. Now the inu hanyou is confused. Why is he here? What is HE doing here in Feudal Era?!

A/N: Yay! A little bit more before I can end this story! I'll credit him in later fanfics as cameos, before he came up traveling with Inuyasha and the others in Act Cadenza (work is under progress) Now what's left it the Epilogue! Thanks for supporting me, and read on AND review! TQ!


	11. Epilogue

CHAPTER 11

EPILOGUE

Back at Kaede's village, Amar-chan was playing with Kirara. After a while, Kirara stopped playing with him, and she jumped on his lap. Amar Ma'aruf then took out his photo of his class in standard 6 Perdana after the UPSR examination results came out. His whole classmates, including him passed the first master exam with flying colors

"What is that picture, Amar-chan?" Sango asked as she sat beside Amar-chan.

"It's the picture of my whole class after an examination."

Sango noticed that on the photo was a boy, with a circle in red around him.

"Who's this?"

"This is my senpai, Amar-kun. He helped me in my studies. He said in his days, he flopped his results, which made him teach me."

Sango then trailed off, and Amar turned the picture to reveal some words behind it. It writes 'Friends Forever! Amar & Amar Ma'aruf 2002 5A UPSR!'

He then placed the photo inside his wallet.

Yep, friends forever… I hope we could meet each other again before you went AWOL again… 

THE END, FOR NOW

_A/N: MISSION COMPLETE! Yes, The story is finished, and the next story is Mokona's Sky Patrol, followed by Act Cadenza. In Act Cadenza, Amar-kun will officially joins Inuyasha and his friends. The story is completed today, so keep on reading and reviewing. Keep on following my other stories, 'kay? TQ_


End file.
